ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Winds of Destruction
It was a LONG while to reach a port where the trio could take a cruise liner to the Northern Continent. The sun was blazing down upon the parched land, burning deep into the trio's skin so it made them feel as if they were on fire. Marin was complaining for an hour now. "Argh...are we there yet? Too much of the sun isn't good for my skin..." Mina didn't know whether to find this amusing, or something she should reproach Marin for, and merely settled on giggling over it. "It's hard to believe you can be a credible fighter if just a bit of sunshine makes you weary. Here..." Using the Quincy ability to gather reishi and craft it into objects, creating an umbrella in her hands, and handed it to Marin. "This'll help." Kisara couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at these two fooling around. In her own mind, Marin was a walking disaster zone and Mina was a bit of a doormat, though she loved them both a lot. "I'd like to say if you originally allowed me to set up a warp gate back at the temple, we'd be there right now." She glared at Marin in a teasing manner. "It's your fault, ya know." "Awww don't be like that." Mina said reproachfully, but her light tone hinted that she was just playing with Kisara. "I like Marin's idea, a cruise like this can be fun."She gently tugged Marin's cheeks. "Even if it backfired on her later. Besides, when was the last time we could all relax like this." Kisara was as blunt as ever. "I agree. It's nice once in a while, but still...that heat...it makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up." No sympathy as usual. "At least we're nearly there...I am not a walking person. Ever." Of course, focusing solely on magic and not her physical attributes didn't help her stamina, at all. Marin giggled. "Ehehe, you're too squishy Kisara. You should go lift. Though I wouldn't want gorilla arms either- it's unsexy." She twirled her umbrella around in her hands without a care in the world, smiling cheerfully- as she always was. Kisara growled in an unamused tone, "Well, a flat chest is a status symbol. Extremely RARE and VALUABLE. Better than being tit demons." She wasn't the semi-professional young woman she usually was- mere a jealous teenage girl. "Agh, this is going nowhere, let's just hurry." "Calm down, calm down." Mina urged, heading to the side of the ship and craning her head. "I can see land now, we're almost there!" Marin's eyes lit up. "...It looks so beautiful!" The Northern Continent. The largest continent on Earth, a largely arid region, dominated by mountains and deserts, with a small group of tropical islands laying just below the continental landmass. Truly a stunning sight if there was one. Kisara, for once, was actually impressed by the scenery. A luscious green topped off with mysterious plains and bustling cities; this was a place she could quite easily live in. "...Whoa. That's amazing. It's like something out of a fantasy story." Mina smiled like a child at Christmas. "I never would have dreamed I could get this...this far away..." She seemed to be lost in thought. "Even Father couldn't expect this. And even if he had his best men on the job, he'd stop caring quick enough that he'd never pursue me here. I'm surprised he never came to D'natia." "This is so awesome..." A slight *creak* could be heard as the ship docked in the port; shortly after, a series of step ejected from the boarding section, allowing the trio to exist. The moment they left the liner, they couldn't believe their eyes; the packed city was before them, rising into the skies via the towering skyscrapers. "...Whoa. Way bigger than Kouran..." Marin exclaimed; having gone to the Kingdom of the Rising Sun recently for a charity concert. Kisara blinked for a moment. Staring up at the tall buildings made her want to throw up. It made her feel inadequate; like she was a small fish in a big pond- or more so, she had this sense that at any moment, they could collapse- upon her. "...I feel sick. Let's just get to some place, where, you know, there's no damn skyscrapers." "The cities here are like that though." Mina told her, looking around in awe. "Which reminds me..while this is the Northern Continent, I think we may have taken the wrong ship. The World Martial Arts Tournament is on Papaya Island, which is a ways off from the mainland." Marin's eyes widened as she threw her arms up in the air at a forty-five degree angle, flapping her arms up and down in a comically animation-esque fashion. "Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait? S-Seriously!? That means..." she practically screamed. "WE HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER BOAT!?" "No no no no no!" Mina quickly tried to calm her girlfriend down. "If we did that, we'd arrive a day late for registration, the tournament starts tomorrow. There should be an airport here. If we take the plane, it shouldn't take us more than half a day to arrive at Papaya Island. Either that, or I walk there myself. I think I'm the only one able to actually stay in the air for prolonged periods of time anyway." Kisara began to rant, "Or, you know, I could TELEPORT us all there like I said before." A few moments passed without any response. "But nooooo, nobody listens to me, do they? I am the white mage. Nobody screws with the goddamn white mage." She regained her composure. "Ahaha, sorry. Just...had to let off some steam." Marin chuckled. "It's no problem, it's no problem." She smiled at Kisara rather radiantly. "Even though teleportation doesn't sound too bad, I'd like for us to enjoy this experience. Let's take the plane and enjoy the overhead sights, shall we?" Arrival at Papaya Island "There it is!" Mina let her excitement slip out as she pointed down at an island from the window of the plane. "Papaya Island! And we're gonna arrive in time to register so we can compete in the pre-lims tomorrow morning!" Marin's eyes lit up again, shining vividly. "When will it land?" she persisted in asking this over and over again to the other two. "We're about to start descending now." Mina replied, smiling. "You're rather excitable in these situations. Is it just because you've never been to the North before?" Marin reaffirmed, "Any place new is full of wonder and adventure. It's like a brand new world full of surprises for me. That's why I'm so hyped for all of this!" She was...hyperactive. Kisara's expression was one of pure 'meh'. "No." She looked like a grumpy cat. "Your shouting is giving me a headache. Calm down until we actually get there, then you can freak the heck out and go nuts." Marin pouted. "Awwww, okay." Kisara could be a buzz-kill sometimes. When those words slipped from Marin's mouth, the plane touched down upon the tarmac with a sudden *THUD!*, skidding for a moment before stopping. A few minutes later, the flight crew called out for the passangers to hop off the plane. Marin's smile showed itself again, cheering loudly. Finally; they were at Papaya Island. Mina jumped down from the plane's doorway, looking around excitedly. "So this is Papaya Island...hmmm..." She looked over and saw a dock that looked like it would be used for fishing, and yet it had a sign that read: "NO FISHING! RED SNAPPER ARE COMMON HERE, AND A FAVORITE OF THE GODS!" "Um....shouldn't they just remove the dock?" Marin was confused. "...Huh? What's all that nonsense about? Is this like an island tradition? Or are people just being stingy? My head hurts..." Kisara sighed. "Don't be a fool. Just do what the damn sign says. Remember, we need to arrive in time right now. Sign up first, explore later." She was so serious it wasn't funny. However, Mina wasn't paying attention to them, as she was already sitting on the dock, having form a fishing rod from reishi and had already cast her line. No one was around to notice her, and she felt a tug on her line. "Whoa! Fish on!" "...Sei and Ten demand a snackrifice!" A shout could be heard as the "fish" on Mina's line tore up from the rapid waters, leaping into a suprised Mina's arms playfully; it was a cute young woman who looked to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She had fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes, along with lavender hair. Marin was surprised, exclaiming, "W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Her mouth was agape, stunned. The young woman looked at Marin lazily, speaking in a slow, monotone voice, "Oh...hi~ Didn't see you all there. So...um, hi." Was she for real? "W-w-w-w-w-what!?" Mina was surprised at the girl she was now carrying as if she was her bride, and yet had enough compsure not to drop her. "Why were you swimming in the ocean? Did you swim all the way here? Better yet, who are you!?" Kisara was at a loss for words, too. "You'd think if you were swimming in the ocean you'd wear a bathing suit or something.." She muttered to herself, "Why do I always seem to attract the A to Z of mental illness?!" This had gone...awry rather fast. The young woman shifted her gaze from Marin back to Mina; pressing her face up close as if she wasn't invading her personal space, but assaulting it by her mere presence. "Sooooo~ What brings you to this neck of the woods, strangers~?" She yawned. Marin IMMEDIATELY grabbed the woman and flung her off Mina, her face contorted into an expression of pure rage. "Why, none of your business. Shouldn't you be in a red light district or something!?" Mina was actually surprised by Marin's feisty behaviour, but she found it more cute than anything. Still, she'd hate to see Marin actually break someone's body outside of the arena. "Marin, calm down, calm down. This girl can't be too bad...just a bit...messed up in the head?" Mina gave the girl a once-over. Strange attire, a countenance that suggested she was either a narcoleptic or a substance abuser, slippers outside of the house, and a doll. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mintaka Lestrange, this is my girlfriend, Marin Sawashiro, and our friend, Kisara Daikoku." The young woman smiled gently as she stood her feet; performing a few acrobatic flips so nonchalantly much to the surprise of everyone present as she asked so lazily, "...Huh, you're not from here?" Marin reaffirmed, still miffed at her. "Y-Yes. That's right....We came from D'natia. We're here to enter the world tournament. Now, if you'd please kindly shove the HELL off, we have an appointment to make!" Kisara sighed. "Don't be so rude here. I'm sure this is some big misunderstanding, but in any case, we can't waste much time. I apologize for my friend's rudeness towards you, ma'am." Kisara began to walk off. Melissa called out to Marin and Mina, "Oooookay, friends...let's get to the signup point post-haste~" Marin growled, "That's probably the best thing I've heard from your mouth since we met you, really..." It was only natural that she didn't like this sleepyhead woman after what she did to her precious Mina. "Maaaariiiin..." Mina whined, placing her arms around the girl's shoulder and rubbing her cheek against hers. "Why can't you play nice? I think Melissa could be nice to have around, she seems...I dunno, like I know her." Marin scowled rather uncharacteristically, red in a mix between embarrassment and annoyance. "...Argh. Fine, fine. Only cuz you asked me..." she was still irked about Melissa. She glared at Melissa, who responded with a friendly smile with her peaceful looking expression. Kisara sighed, applying her palm to her forehead at the view she was granted. It was darkly amusing yet kinda pathetic. "...Okay, guys. Shelve the negativity; all you're doing is making a god-damn scene; do you really want petty feelings like this ruin our chances at the tournament?" Melissa clapped her hands, lazily stating, "She's right. Glorious friends, get it in gear~ We have a tournament to win, don't we all?" She was friendly...a little too friendly. It put Marin off- always thinking that this lavender-haired menace would stab them in the back sooner or later. Marin was tense. "...Fine. I'm still not happy though...But I assume you've got my back, Melissa." Melissa snarkily responded with a never-fading smile, "I'll be sure to stab it too~" Registering to be the Strongest "So this is where you register..." Mina looked around as they reached what looked like a fairly ordinary table. "I expected something with a bit more grandeur." Kisara's eyes swept around the room, noticing numerous people strewn about and signing numerous papers. "...Huh. It's pretty darn packed here. So...are we in teams or what? Cuz it'd be easier if we were together." Though, that little voice in the back of her head whispered to her "you want to take Mina down", she ignored it. Melissa handed the other three registration forms. "Just sign here. There's a little work though." She peered over at Marin, yawning. "I'll help you here." Marin spat, "No thanks, I'll-" "You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. Name?" She just ignored Marin. Marin sighed, "Marin Sawashiro..." "Kinda fiery and swampy, but all right. Now...height and weight..." Marin glanced over her shoulder then wrote things down on the form. She cackled, "What's this? "Idol"? Pfft, come on. "Melissa Browning." There, ba-boom. Easy peasy." Marin...wasn't sure what to say. "Uh...thanks." Mina frowned as she easily signed out her own form. "You two should try and get along better. It's a sad state of affairs when Kisara is doing the least amount of bickering." Kisara snapped, "Oy! It's only natural. It's improper to fool around in a situation like this. All you do is make a damn scene if you don't." Oddly serious, she was; then again, it made sense how the most ambiton-driven one of them was the most serious. Melissa pouted, putting on the cutest face ever. "But she's so icy....No fun for me. I don't get why we have to fight, Marin. It was an accident~" Kisara peered over Mina's shoulder, asking, "Done yet? ....Honestly, I haven't eaten in ages. I know it's a Marin-kinda thing to say, but darn I'm hungry...." One could actually hear her stomach grumbling loudly which echoed throughout the room. "Mine's already done." Mina replied, showing off the signed sheet. "And I suppose we could eat, since the preliminary rounds don't start for another hour anyway." Marin handed her own signed sheet (well it was obvious that Melissa signed the sheet) in to the registertration, who accepted it with a smile. "Okay...let's find someplace to eat. I'm damn starving." Melissa looked at her with big, adorable puppy-dog eyes. "No, you can't come." Mina slipped her hand into Marin's, rather posessively.. "Yes she can, Melissa. Or you'll be one friend short when you to to eat." While Mina wanted Melissa to be their friend, she didn't want to alienate Marin from them as well. Kisara handed her sheet report to the receptionist, who quizically tilted at her name. "Sorry, but I have to ask: Where did your name come from anyway? You've got an eastern name, but you're white as snow." Kisara froze up briefly, answering, "Seriously? All right. I was adopted into the Kouran royal family, the Daikoku Family. Before that, from a time I can't remember, they called me "Jack". And my real name's Jacqueline, so yeah... My parents called me Kisara, because of how stunning I was as a child or something like that." The receptionist immediately realized something, "...'They' being the Kouran government." Kisara responded in a low voice, "Yeah, never really suited me. But it's better than...Even though I can't remember much, "Jack" just reminds me too much of the past, but someone once told me: "You can find your own name, and your own future." After that, I dropped my former name for good." The receptionist nodded. "That is...good advice to live by. Anyway, see you at the tournament!" She smiled and waved Kisara off, who rejoined the group, acting as if nothing had transpired. As the other girls finished handing in their sheets, someone walked quickly by them, wearing a hood and a cloak, and concealing their face. However, as they walked, they seemed to spare a passing glance back at Kisara, but only she noticed this, before the person vanished before her eyes. Melissa was completely oblivious to what just happened, though she continued yammering away like she always did, before almost falling asleep. "H-Huh...What time is it?" Marin restrained herself from slapping Melissa. "Well, let's go get something to eat. Fill ourselves up, then we'll be at fighting strength for the tournament, am I right?" Kisara was still put off from moments ago; though she straightened up and forced a smile outwards. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm starving, too." The trio (plus Melissa) decided to chow down, before the first real challenge of world exploring was about to come to fruitation. FIN Category:Claw and Fang Tales